This invention is an improved stringing structure for tennis and similar rackets, and an apparatus and method for stringing rackets with this structure.
While new materials have been introduced in recent years for the manufacture of tennis rackets, and over the years numerous different materials have been used for stringing rackets, the actual structural placement of strings on the rackets has remained in a relatively standard pattern. In the conventional racket the strings are strung as two sets of straight strings woven above and below each other, one set strung vertically, that is, parallel to the handle, and a second set of strings strung horizontally across the racket face perpendicular to the handle. Stringing a racket in this fashion has several undesirable consequences.
First, one set of strings, namely the vertical ones, are longer than those which run horizontally. As a consequence, the two sets of strings have different resiliency properties when the strings are at uniform tension. This unfavorably affects the racket's playing characteristics. Second, the ball only responds well when it contacts two sets of crossing long strings, which is only in the small area in the center of a conventional racket. Hence, it would be desirable to have longer strings near the edge of the racket to produce a racket with good play and feel over a wider central area.
In addition, the conventional stringing structure allows the strings to move across one another which increases wear. This results in decreased lifetime for the racket and causes increased expense to the player. Thus, the player must anticipate that he will on rather frequent occasions have to replace strings due to frictional wear from the strings rubbing one another.
Since the horizontal strings are strung independent of the vertical strings, in conventional rackets, it is impossible to attach a single tension adjustment to the racket that will adjust all the strings. Except for a few rackets that have tension adjusters for the vertical strings, the racket is generally restrung in order to adjust the tension, not just tightened or loosened. A simple stringing method that allows for tension adjustment of all the strings at the court is one which is highly desirable.
Additionally, a racket should have as little vibration as possible during play. A principal cause of sore tennis elbow is the vibration from the racket to the arm. A method of stringing the racket which would reduce racket vibration in the handle, and a corresponding reduction in vibration transmitted to the player's arm, will result in a racket that is safer and more comfortable playing.
Other playing characteristics of a tennis racket are affected by the stringing method. For example, it is desirable to have a racket that plays well with less string so that wind resistance on stroking the ball is lessened, resulting in a faster and more powerful stroke. Also, since the sound of the ball hitting the racket plays a role in the reactions of the receiving player, a racket which has less sound upon impact of the ball increases a player's advantage.
While the stringing method disclosed in this application does not completely eliminate all of the problems present in the prior art, the new and novel method disclosed for stringing tennis rackets herein reduces considerably these problems which have been encountered in the prior art but which over a long period of time have not been solved.